Addicted to your taste
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Every time they kiss, Japan thinks about how sweet Canada tastes. Canapan/Japanada, Fluff, Light lemon, Yaoi, *Oneshot* CanadaxJapan


**Japan and Canada get a little frisky**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Japan sighed as he clung to the Canadian male tightly as he rested on the orangey blonde haired males lap. His arms wound tightly around his neck as Canada pressed him into the couch. The sofa squeaking slightly under the pressure of their bodies pressing into it, a certain polar bear peaking at them from the corner of his eye.

He was rested on his back leaning into the couch as Canada leaned over him, one arm gripping the back of the sofa for support. Soft sighs escaping the lips of the two males. Japan was actually quite amazed at how someone like Canada acted so docile and shy in public, but could be so forward behind closed doors.

The two of them had been French kissing for a while now. Later on, into their relationship, Canada taught Japan how to French kiss, though it had been shy and awkward when they first started. However, after some practice and confidence boosting it became Japan's favourite kiss. So, personal and heated, letting the other person know how much they wanted them.

Japan was gripping Canada's hoodie tightly around the back, he was really enjoying the kiss. Wanting the Canadian male to be closer to him and touch him even more. Losing himself to the sensations and slightly erotic tone of the whole situation. Though he hid it well, he was actually easily turned on by a lot of things, thus his colourful interests.

But he was also a little distracted by something, namely the taste of his boyfriend. Or to be more precise the taste of his kiss whenever they made out like this. Though he had brushed it off at first thinking himself to be dreaming or just hungry at the time, he now found it was anything but.

Canada's lips had a really sweet taste to them. Like maple syrup, which was ironic given how his nation was well known for it. Every time they kissed the flavour got even better. Stronger and stronger, as if he was being smothered by something delicious making him crave it more and more every single time.

Though Japan himself was not known for indulging in the recreational side of life. He had found himself becoming addicted to the taste of Canada's lips, keeping him coming back every single time. Making him selfish and greedy, not being able to resist craving Canada's kiss.

Canada then pulled away slowly looking a little worried. He had noticed Japan looking a little dazed, wondering if he was going a little too fast for the Asian male. Because of his French side, when it came to kisses or other forms of intimacy, he tended to become a little heated and have to hold himself back. Otherwise he would go all out and be a little rough.

"S… sorry Kiku. A…Are you ok? I… I was a little too forward" he panted. He couldn't help it, seeing Japan look so flustered and make such sweet moans was really turning him on. However, he was doing his best to not get carried away out of respect of not pushing Japan out of his comfort zone thus upsetting him in any way.

Japan then snapped out of his daze, his cheeks flushing as red as the camellia that grew in his garden. He then composed himself a little feeling bad for causing a misunderstanding. "I… I'm ok Matthew-san. It's just… I think... I may become addicted to kissing you. Your lips taste so sweet and delicious" Japan replied shyly his tone awkward. God, he sounded like such a pervert.

He tended to keep a lot of perverted thoughts to himself not to make people around him uncomfortable. As part of his culture he tended to respect the wishes and feelings of the other party more than his own. However, in passionate moments like this he couldn't help but let a few words slip by accident.

Canada then felt his cheeks heat as he stared in awe at the male underneath him. It was fair to say he was rather impressed at the seduction technique Japan was using. He had honestly never expected him to say something so sexy. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on by it, I mean it was hard not to be with he worded it.

He then cupped Japan's face gently, gazing into his eyes fondly. A light sliver of mischief dancing behind his deep purple orbs "Then I'll continue. So, you can never think of anyone else but me" he said seductively. He then leaned in for another kiss, a small smirk growing on his face.


End file.
